Rebellious Cullens
by RebelliousCullen93
Summary: My first fanfic. Renesmee has lived through the wrath of the Volturi but how does she fare against her own family. Is this all a misunderstanding or will she realise things were just as they seemed all those years ago.
1. Renesmee

_Hi this my first fanfic let me know how good or bad it is and I will update ASAP. stephenie Meyer owns all characters but not my story. _

My name is Renesmee I'm 18 years old and a total and complete loser. I was born to my human mother on september 11th 2006. I remember everything and I don't even have to think about it. I remember her tortured twisted face slowly become lifeless as I was presented to her. I remember how my fathers cold arms felt warm and secure. But what I remember the most was my possessive aunt Rose wrapping me up and taking me away from those I loved.

When I got to meet my mother I was horrified to find her so cold and distant. She was insistent I wasn't hers and as I cowered in Roses arms she became dangerously unstable falling to the ground in hysterics. Over the next few months I grew rapidly and my mother became easier to handle we formed a mother daughter bond that I thought we would never have but as my third birthday approached my mother once again became distant and although I asked her if she was okay I knew deep down she wasn't.

It wasnt till one night as I left my room to go to the toilet that I heard what was wrong. " I don't feel the connection I should for her. I want another baby, I want the boy I wanted when I was pregnant last time. It's not like I hate her I just don't feel like she is mine and I feel like I'm pretending to love her". With her final words I gasped and jumped down the stairs four at a time. By the time I reached the bottom my father was stood waiting with open arms ready to cradle me as my sobs became uncontrollable wails of despair.

That was 15 years ago, I am now living in a small town in England, and haven't seen or spoke to any member of my family since that night. But as of three months ago I have had a compelling pull to return to the lush green forests of Forks Washington and no matter what I do I can't seem to shake the fact that I should return.


	2. EJ finds out

Chapter 2

"Mum,who's that" I said pointing to a girl who looked like her but with weird bronze coloured hair. "Is she your sister." I said suddenly getting excited at the prospect of another aunt. It's not like I don't have the coolest aunts already but it would be awesome to have more.

It's at this moment I get the soft flicker of images flipping across the room. A baby with bronze hair, slowly growing into a young adult maybe just hitting the age of twelve, and when my mother refused to answer I asked anyone who would listen or answer for that matter who this strange girl was and why I have never met her.

Running to the main house where nana and pops live, struggling to catch my breath I wheeze out "who is the girl with the bronze hair that runs through all of your minds". The eerie silence was deafening, it wasn't until dad walked in from the glass room that they began to think again. "She's you sister Eddie, she ran away two days before her third birthday. Her name in Renesmee".

What was he talking about. Me having a sister! How preposterous.


	3. Renesmee returns

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters but the plot is all mine xx**_

Running, sleeping, eating and running. That's all I have been doing for the past three days, stretching through from London to Ireland and across to America. Now as I near the borders of Forks, the pull becomes stronger my heart flutters and I begin to weave through the thick green lush branches that I grew to know and love as a child. Running, heart beating, tears stinging my eyes I reach a clearing and my breath leaves my lungs.

Chest heaving and tears now falling freely I stand looking at the giant russet wolf before me. "Jacob..." silence stretches between us before I realise he won't respond. "I know that's you. Please don't leave me" my voice falters and breaks a I watch him turn away from me and begin to leave the clearing, I choke out a sob he left me.

As I crumpled to the ground i feel him behind me, "Ness, darling look at me" peering up through my lashes I find Jacob standing there with a stern look on his face. "Where the hell have you been?" Stunned I stood and gawped at him. This would be the hardest tale to tell, could I tell him where I had been staying for the past 15 years and risk the rejection I have felt from many around me. I decided that if anyone was going to listen it was my Jacob do I still get to call him that or has me being m.i.a ruined any chance I thought I would have with him.

"So I guess you better get comfy because this is a gonna be a long story".


	4. Curious EJ

**_All characters are owned boy the awesome Stephanie Meyer. Xx _**

Running through the forest that was what I was doing right at this second. Away from my family and away from the hurt. The thoughts of this Renesmee flowing freely through my mind why did she have to leave? I just couldn't seem to find a valid reason and I had a feeling only she could tell me.

I began to slow and observe my surroundings seeing as I had never been allowed out of the house all on my own. Ha I bet that there all looking for me right now I wonder if Leah and Jacob are out looking for me. Just as I slow to a walk and get my bearings I hear the soft cries of a woman just beyond the tree bank. As I edge closer i begin to get the odd thought of Jacob and my family, curious I edge closer and get a first glance at her.

Her bronze curls frame her face the same way my mothers do to hers her unusual brown eyes peering with such adoration towards the other side of the clearing. I edge a bit closer and come face to face with Jacob. "Haha... hey Jake whatcha doin" I laughed nervously obviously he knew i was alone and he grabbed me around the waist and tucked me into his side.

"Hey put me down. Jacob put me down now" I screamed and kicked at his side. "Not a chance buddy. Does Bella know your out here." I remained silent as he got his phone out with the worried sobbing sound coming out of it. " I got em' both we'll be there soon" the sobs subsided and Jake closed his phone and made sure he had a tight grip on me before throwing the woman over his shoulder and carrying us both back through the tree line.

After the last struggles of the woman slowed and eventually stopped we were almost home. The thoughts swirling around told me everything I was already fearing my punishment for running away that was until I heard an exasperated gasp from my mother.

"Renesmee..."

**_Oooo the plot thickens drop me a line and leave a review would love to hear what you think xx_**


	5. Home?

Stephenie Meyer owns all characters apart from the ones that I made.

Oh my god why did she pretend she was pleased to see me. Twelve years it had been since I had last seen her but she somehow seemed different. I sniffed the air discreetly her scent was different than I remembered and her eyes were darker. I don't understand " We think this is your power Renesmee" my father answered my unsaid question.

Scowling I throw a unseen strop in my head to which my father laughs at shaking his head at my family who turn to look at him. My nana Esme comes over a look of murder in her eyes but also something else I can't place regret, sadness. Grabbing me and pulling me close I finally feel wanted but reserve judgement until she begins to sob. At that point I have dropped all my walls that took me so long to build and let my emotions run wild. Crying and screaming I push and pull at Esme wanting to get closer but also wanting to get further away.

My mother takes a step forward but my father grabs her arm and pulls her back again shaking his head. He steps forward as Esme steps back and pulls me into another of many wanted hugs. " I've missed you so much princess. I understood you needed your space I just wished you would have come home sooner." As my cries slowed and eventually stopped I realised the only person I hadn't met was my brother and I just couldn't wait to meet him even if it did scare me.

"EJ come here son" too shocked to move I stood there frozen waiting for him to emerge. A rush of brown hair blew past me, he turned and looked at me and I was met by the most striking greenest green eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi I'm EJ".

See ya next update xx


	6. My sister

**_All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer apart from ones made up in my pretty little head._**

Wow! She looks just like my mom. From the corner of my eye I saw my father nod his head. Still looking at my sister I can see more tears dancing in her eyes and without even thinking I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her as tight as humanly possible. Haha get it.

It took a few seconds until she finally returned it but once she did I felt a whole lot better. A sister, I had a sister. How come I never felt this empty void before, now she's here I couldn't see my life without her.

As soon as I let her go she leaned back and fell into Jake and instead of moving like many others she just stayed there as he wrapped his arms around her. Hmmm that's weird he looks happy almost whole again.

Looking across to the house I see my aunt Rosalie wrap her arms around my mother and try to take her into the house. Shaking her head she stays put I run across to her wrap my arms around her waist and whisper in her ear "momma come see Renesmee. She's back and she needs you".

Renesmee looks across at us and takes the first few steps towards us, and momma takes the next leap taking me with her and cries whilst holding us both to her chest.

"My babies I have you both now".

**_See ya next update_**


	7. Renesmee's powers

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all characters nap art from the ones I have created on my own_**

Stiffening under my mothers grasp I try to wriggle free her arms tightening and my breath being restricted. My father must have noticed my discomfort and told her to back off I slunk back into my fathers arms, only trusting him.

My conscience screaming at me telling me to get away from her and to stay with the family that always wanted me but not her. Uhhhhh why did things get so messy maybe if I never returned they would have been happier. My father growled grabbed me tighter and hissed at my mother I wonder what she was thinking by the blush on her face I bet it wasn't good. Wait a minute how is she blushing had they worked out my gift. Panic began to set in and my father confirmed my worst fears.

"Yes Renesmee we figured it out just after you left. How did you do it she's a half vampire like you now. Have you turned anyone else." He didn't even take a breath after relaying all of that. Duhhh he's a vampire you ninny. "I didn't realise I had done it to her obviously it was a shock to me, and yes I have. I have like a switch in my brain where it allows who I want or need to change to suit a situation I did it to a vampire couple who wanted a child. They seemed very happy afterwards".

Just then Rosalie came sprinting out, "Do it to me please Ness, I want children it's the only thing I have ever wanted and you gave Bella that gift I want it as well". Becoming flustered I looked at my father to see if it was alright but he looked at the door where Alice and Esme were now standing.

Well if they all wanted it I would give it too them all. My father nodded and smiled knowing that this was my plan and I gently grasped at the vampire fibres changing them slightly and feeling the temperature change and the rush of blood the hummingbird heartbeat I knew it was time to stop.

They all looked at each other and made squeals of delight it wasn't until they began to cry that they realised that it would be possible to all the things that had restricted them for so long. They seemed to be checking each others eyes out it was then I realised that Rosalie's eyes were a crystal blue Alice's a steel grey and Esme's beautiful emerald green.

That's the moment that the boys had returned home and would see me with their newly transformed wives.

**_see you next update xx_**


	8. EJs escape

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters but mine**

So I suppose this is the difference between my aunts and grandmother, Esme my quiet spoken grandmother became loud and as much fun as alice. Alice became her almost polar opposite whilst still bubbly and loud she was also shy and nervous. Rosalie was still Rosalie nothing bad about that though.

The boys had just arrived home and looking shocked at their new wives that stood before them stood frozen to the ground. Alice spaced out for a minute and smiled looking at jasper, his eyes zeroed in on her and she bounded over landing lightly on the balls of her feet and grabbed him round the neck and whispered something into his ear. He quickly swept her up off her feet and ran past us all and into the house. Great that's another few hours we can't enter it was then I looked around and noticed it was only me ness Jake and mom and dad that were still here.

I can't believe they did that eurghh. Where's Leah when you need her? My best friend in the whole wide world was always around when I needed her and I suppose now was no different as I see her approach from the tree line. Yes see this is why she's my bestest friend.

I looked towards my dad and told him I was going out with Leah like usual he growled but nodded and I left the clearing jumping into the trees and scouring the tops whilst she giggled and looked around.

"Where oh where is little EJ" and just as she finished I jumped down and landed on her shoulders. "Bullseye" I shouted she laughed harder went into the trees again and came out again in her wolf form the steel grey protector. We really must give her an alter ego name hmmmm I will give it some thought later.

I jumped and landed between her shoulder blades and kicked her sides and shouted mush. With a throaty wolf laugh we were bounding towards la push and towards an afternoon free of parents.

**Sorry for late update**


	9. What now?

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters apart from the ones in my mind mwahhahahaha**

Watching EJ leave with Leah made me sigh so care free he didn't even realise how good he even had it. My father as patient as he was still sighed loudly and growled at my mother. Could I still call her that? After all she did, I looked down at my dirty feet and decided if I should stay or not.

It seemed as though Jacob knew my train of thought kissed my temple and wrapped his giant arms around my waist. My father tried and failed too keep his face composed and so I decided maybe we should leave and go into town to do something. He smiled ran thorough the house and returned with jackets for us all his car keys and wallet.

The beeper sounded on the car making me jump slightly and my dad chuckle. We all jumped in my mother and father in the front and me and Jacob in the back.

We drove into Seattle and decided that we needed to eat this was the point that my father then asked if I could change him also I gladly obliged and changed him strait away. The shocked gasp that came from my mothers mouth shocked us all but then even I was startled at the shocking green eyes my father now had. I quickly got myself together and suggested we enter the restaurant.

During lunch my father smiled at me whereas my mother just looked at her plate and played with her food. I wasn't that bothered though I didn't have anything to say to her. With her heavy breaths and whispering sighs I could barley stand it, what I didn't know was the doubting questions and apologies she had in her head.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee". Something I was not expecting was an apology.

**Perhaps post a review and I may update sooner**


	10. Escape

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters apart from the ones in my mind mwahhahahaha**

Shocked was not the word. My mother just apologised, does she even know what she's apologising for. My father nodded his head slightly, I sighed and felt my eyes begin to water. How did this all start? My mother hated me she always has I have always known that but maybe I had been wrong.

I shook my head and began to get up I felt a hand snake around my wrist and with all the strength I had I pulled away and looked into the pleading eyes of my mother. I chuckled darkly maybe I could work this too my advantage I thought to myself but as soon as I thought that my face fell and I knew no matter how I felt I still loved her. "Your just hurt" I mumbled under my breath.

Her eyes searched mine and as I looked towards her I saw the small glimmer of hope that seemed to make me smile. I tugged on Jacobs arm and nodded towards the door this was something I couldn't do. The heart to heart with my mother.

As we headed out I noticed that Jacob was pulling me towards a car that wasn't there before. "It's okay it's my car. Embry and Seth brought it over." I got in with no further doubts and as we drove towards the beach I panicked a little bit because I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be here but then I realised Jacob would never put me in danger of that I was sure.

He stopped the car and opened his door running around to open mine. Taking his hand I stepped out and headed towards the beach before I was turned back around and we walked to the tree line.

We headed further into the thick growth the strong smell of pine enveloped my scentses. The thick sea air began to swirl in and I soon realised we were at the cliffs. He sat on the edge and looked towards the sea, patting the ground next to him he let out a breath. I stood for what seemed like hours before moving closer to the edge I had every intension of sitting but looking down at the waves lapping at the cliff face seemed to change my mind.

" I wonder what it's like to jump from here" and before Jacob could move I jumped. The wind rushing through my hair boosted my adrenalin tears stung my eyes and as I neared the water I began to panic.

As I hit the water I took a deep breath and my sight became hazy. I felt the water ripple around me before the darkness overtook me.

**Perhaps post a review and I may update sooner**


	11. EJ to the rescue!

**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer apart from the ones that I made with my brilliant mind. **

"EJ oh EJ where are you? You little rascal" I laughed under my breath I was positioned just above her on the rafters of the porch. Perched and ready to leap onto her I sigh and give away my position. But she's distracted by the howl that rips throughout the forest and I know before she does that it's Renesmee.

I race for the trees and I can feel the change in the air that let's me know that Leah has phased, I see her glide past me and slow down allowing me to jump on her back and race to the howl as quick as possible. As we near the beach Leah shakes her head and carries on running. I look over the top of Leah's head and see him hunched over something and I begin to hope that maybe Renesmee is okay and I just over reacted.

Leah begins to slow and phases back throwing on a dress before her anybody could gawp at her assets. She grabs my hand and try's to explain what's happened to me but all I here are whispering echoes the world seems to slow and I begin to thrash in her arms begging for her to release her restraints on me. With tears flooding my eyes I begin to scream at the sister I hd just mets lifeless body.

I count the number of times Jake compresses her cheat and the breaths air into her body. Hoping that breathing his life into her will bring her back. One, two, three, four. He waits takes a deep breath and forces the air into her lungs each time a little less than the time before. As he starts to give up I see the soft flicker of colour from her mind but Jake just ignores me and says "it's over kid she's gone".

But I don't believe that and won't believe that and as soon as Leah becomes distracted her grip loosens and I make a run for her body. Without even thinking I pounce and almost body slam her chest but that's enough. As her eyes suddenly open full of fear and a fountain of water comes out of her mouth and nose she clears her always and pants as though she would never breathe again.

She looks at me with wide eyes then smiles and hugs me as tight as her weak body can manage her. Throat scratchy and dry she manages a thank you before her eyes flutter closed and she shudders from the cold I put my jacket over her cold shivering body and hope she's okay I back away and Jake picks her up bridal style and she snuggles closer.

I can't be sure but I swear that everything changed between us I was no longer the little kid brother, I was the guy who saved his whole world from ending. As he walked past me he muttered "You did good kid, you did good".

* * *

Sorry for the delayed update it was my birthday on Monday and my dads 2 weeks before I know that's not an excuse but hey that's the best I can do hope the wait was worth it please review I would love to hear you thoughts on the story so far if I can get 5 I will update by tomorrow.


	12. Authors note

So I just want to apologise too all my readers you've probably lost faith in this story as much as I have. I seem to have fallen out of love with my characters and the no response thing coming from you guys doesn't help. I feel like there is no real connection between us and the story.

I'm thinking of just removing the story and possibly holding off for a few months and getting my head back into the game. If you have any ideas as to how I should progress in the story they are greatly appreciated I am also looking for a beta I feel that maybe someone pre reading this may give me enough feedback to be able to continue with this story.

I did have a posting schedule mapped out in my head but that's obviously not happened the way I intended I will keep you all posted if you add me to you favourites and author alerts you will find out when I have posted my new chapters up and please don't forget that I would love to hear from each and every one of my readers and any feedback is much appreciated.

Love be each and every single one of you.

Rebellious Cullen xx


End file.
